


In the Line of Duty

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is injured in the "line of duty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Line of Duty

Carson had almost made it out the door but John and Elizabeth came through just as he was ready to call it a night. John had a bloody rag against his face and both of them seemed to be looking around furtively, which was rather odd.

"What happened to you then?"

"I think his nose is broken," Elizabeth said. John shot her a look that clearly said "ya think?"

John hopped up on a bed and Carson pulled on a pair of gloves and started gently examining his face. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore but it had clearly been hit pretty hard, and his eyes were already turning black. Unfortunately, there wasn't much Carson could do other than some pain killers and an ice pack. He handed the cold pack to John and looked between them. "How did this happen?"

The two of them looked at each other frantically for a second and Elizabeth's cheeks turned bright pink. "We were sparring," John said quickly, his voice muffled by the ice pack. "I was just... giving Elizabeth a refresher on some self-defense stuff and she caught me off guard."

If John had come in with Teyla or Ronon or really almost anyone else, Carson wouldn't have blinked at this. Elizabeth managing to break John's nose? He couldn't help it. He grinned like a lunatic.

John glowered at him. Elizabeth looked sheepish. "It was an accident."

Accident or not, this was going to be all over the city by morning. And John was in for a world of teasing that skinny little Dr. Weir had managed to break his nose during training.

*~*~*~*

"I'm never going to hear the end of this," John grumbled, lying down on his bed, propped up on all the pillows and poking at his swollen face until Elizabeth swatted his hand away. "Ronon and Rodney and Lorne are all going to mock me about this forever."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're the one who told Carson we were sparring," she said defensively.

The look he shot her was withering. "Would you have preferred I told him the truth? 'Well, Carson, I was going down on Elizabeth and I made her come so hard she snapped her hips up and broke my nose'?"

Elizabeth felt like she'd been blushing nonstop for an hour, but heat still surged in her cheeks. "No," she admitted, not even able to come up with a sarcastic retort. John was in pain, he was right that he was going to get ribbed mercilessly about this, and their earlier activities had come to an abrupt halt before he got his turn, so to speak.

Plus she hadn't gotten to really enjoy the afterglow of what had, honestly, been an incredibly intense orgasm. "In the interest of safety, we should probably stick with me being on the bottom during that particular activity," she said with a small smile.

Even dosed with industrial strength ibuprofen and with his face swollen from bruising, John smirked. "I don't know. It was pretty hot. Before, you know, you broke my nose and all."

"You're never letting me live this down, are you?"

He pouted at her, which was still ridiculously effective even now. "You think I don't deserve some sort of compensation after my heroic injury? Not to mention sacrificing my ego to protect your honor? I'm lying here incapacitated because of you." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

John was as predictable as the tides sometimes. She wasn't even surprised that he was using this to get a reciprocation out of her. Not that she wouldn't have been willing to do it if he hadn't gotten injured, but still, he was utterly shameless.

She reached for the waist of his sweatpants while he beamed at her. "Just try not to break my nose," she told him.


End file.
